Chase Collins
Chase was born to Charlotte Rose and Asher Collins as well as his twin sister, Willow. They were conceived on Asher and Charlie's wedding and the same night, Charlie found out she was pregnant. Chase currently lives in his family home with Valentine Bloome. Known CC Skin here Description Chase has tan skin, fair wavy hair, and purple eyes. His face is a bit more on the long side and is covered with freckles. He loves fashion and loves to dress in pink. He doesn't work out as much as other members of his family - for example, his grandfather, and his dad - but he still makes everything he wears look amazing. Toddlerhood Chase aged up first with the Independent trait. Since Chase was an independent toddler, he wouldn't listen to his dad. When his parents wanted to potty train him, he wanted to do it on his own. Chase also had a great relationship with his twin Willow, and was often seen spending a lot of time with her, but also with his parents, especially Asher. Chase was also described to be a "mini" Asher because of the way he looked. Childhood Chase aged up off-screen and was still dressed similarly to his toddlerhood by wearing a lot of pinks. Chase had the Whiz Kid aspiration as a child and the Outgoing trait. Chase was always seen, with his sister, getting along well with his cousins, especially Summer as they are his first cousins. Chase also seemed to always be comfortable in his own skin about his fashion choices and not care that he was still as muscular as his father; where Asher was always seen working out. Teenhood Chase and Willow aged up on the final day of Spring, with the Fabulously Wealthy aspiration. Due to his love for clothing and that he would want to be successful in the Fashion career. Chase also had received the Self-Assured trait as he always felt comfortable with who he is. Chase updated his hairstyle to make him look older and to blend in with the fashion path he wanted to take. After his parents' divorce, Chase stayed in The Summer Home with Charlie-Rose, whilst his twin sister, Willow moved out with Asher with his cousin Ashley Collins. Unfortunately, this meant the twins would not see each other that much. Adulthood Chase and Willow aged up off-screen. Chase told Charlie-Rose about Willow hiding out in the woods after living with Ashley. Chase and Charlie went to spend the day at the spa after realising they needed to get out of the house now that it's just the two of them. Chase and Charlotte found Willow and brought her back to live in the family home. Chase also met a new kid at the spa named Valentine who he got close with. Valentine ended up developing a crush on Chase but is scared to admit it since Chase is straight. Chase also met Robyn Smith-the love interest to Nathan Street (Also Nathan is Chase's nephew; his half-sister's son)-but he had no idea that Robyn and Nathan were interested in each other and flirted with her, to the point where she was also a love interest to Chase as well as Nathan. Chase decided to follow his dream of fashion by joining the Fashion Influencer career. When Chase went out with his mum, his step-sister Noelle, Willow and his friends to celebrate his promotion and to cheer everyone up after the loss of his sister's father Jaime, his mum's best friend Ciara and her husband, Anthony, Chase met a girl in a club named Nevaeh and the two shared a slow dance outside the club. Chase also had his first kiss with Nevaeh. Several months later, Chase went out with his sister Willow and their friends to a bar and invited Nevaeh along with them. Their relationship increased more and she became his girlfriend. After Willow decided to move out on her own to Strangerville, thus starting a new series called Rags to Riches, Chase often called her to check on his twin and just to have a general chat. Willow assured him that everything was going well (even though it wasn't). Chase was then invited by Willow in an episode to see her house and twins spent more time together - the first time they had hung out and seen each other since she moved out. It was revealed in the 61st episode of In the Suburbs that even though Chase had a girlfriend, he cheated on her with his nephew Nathan's love interest Robyn Smith, and Chase was in love with Robyn even though he was dating Neveah, causing Neveah to be furious and Nathan and Chase to be very mad at each other. Chase and Valentine continued to live together and even though Val tried to get his attention, Chase still wasn't interested. However, the two decided to have a child through surrogacy so they could raise the child as friends. In the 64th episode of In the Suburbs, Chase and Valentine's daughter, Zoë-Rose Bloome was introduced. It was implied that, with the help of Cody, Zoë-Rose shares DNA with both Chase and Valentine. Trivia *His name is based on Asher and Charlotte's ship name, Chaser. *He is the older twin out of him and Willow. *Willow and Chase are the first boy and girl twins. *Willow and Chase are the third set of twins in the series. *Chase’s toddler hair has been used on Jessy, Emma, and Ryder. *Chase and Willow were babies for the longest time of any other sim. *Clare described Chase as a "baby Asher". *He has a trendy room, but his twin sister has a “bear den” one. *Chase is a part of In The Suburbs series. *He and his sister are the third and fourth F students, after Lilith and Abel. *He is British & Irish. *Some fans suggested the idea of Chase being gay because of his feminine side, but Clare decided against this to show that just because some men love fashion it doesn't automatically mean they are or have to be gay. (Which is true) *He is the second sim to be in the stylist career. The first was Charlie Rose. *He admitted to being in love with Robyn Smith, even though Chase had a girlfriend and she was there, whilst saying it to Nathan. *He and Val live together as of episode 63 of In The Suburbs. *Even just as friends, Chase and Valentine have decided to have a child together through surrogacy. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Twins Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:Bushbaby Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Al Arabi Category:Blonde Category:Purple eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Famous Sims